


en attendant que sonne l'heure noire

by satanist_sappho



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Wammy's House Era (Death Note)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanist_sappho/pseuds/satanist_sappho
Summary: Quelque chose ne va pas. Matt le sait. Matt le sent à la manière qu'a Mello de se tenir face à la fenêtre.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	en attendant que sonne l'heure noire

**Author's Note:**

> Ce court texte a été rédigé dans le cadre des "24h du FoF" (qui se sont tenues sur fanfiction.net durant la journée du 14 Juillet), pour le thème "en observant la pluie tomber". Je l'aurais voulu plus développé, mieux écrit ; mais la limite des 24h impose quelques sacrifices.  
> L'oeuvre originale appartient à Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata ; quant au titre, il s'agit d'un vers extrait du poème "L'aube à l'envers" de Verlaine.

Au loin, les cloches de la cathédrale de Winchester sonnent dix-huit coups sonores, dont les échos puissants, sinistres, se dissolvent dans la brume pluvieuse du crépuscule. Matt entrouvre un œil ensommeillé – puis l’autre. Le profond silence qui règne dans la chambre lui paraît anormal (inquiétant). Il se redresse paresseusement sur le matelas, s’étire en laissant échapper de longs bâillements. En temps normal il savourerait pleinement cette occasion inespérée de pouvoir se réveiller au rythme qui lui convient, sans qu’on le presse ou l’accable de coups, mais…

Quelque chose ne va pas.

Matt le sait. Matt le _sent_ à la manière qu’a Mello de se tenir face à la fenêtre. Raide. Les bras ballants.

Alors Matt se lève avec une vivacité qui ne lui ressemble guère. D’un pas précautionneux il s’approche de son ami, qui ne semble pas même prendre conscience de sa présence – de sa proximité. C’est presqu’avec crainte que le rouquin scrute les traits de sa figure (apeuré, peut-être, à la perspective que, sans le verre teinté de ses _goggles_ , le blond puisse percer à jour tous les secrets que renferment ses regards).

De l’autre côté de la vitre une pluie lourde et épaisse s’abat avec un empressement tempétueux – les bâtiments, les arbres ne sont plus que des ombres dont les contours se dessinent indistinctement dans la grisaille humide de cette soirée d’automne.

« Mello ? … Mel’ ? »

Aucune réaction. Matt pose doucement la main sur son épaule. Un brusque tressaillement secoue Mello de la tête aux pieds – il tourne la tête vers son ami, qu’il fixe d’un air hagard. (C’est alors qu’il les voit. Les angoisses orageuses qui grondent dans le bleu troublé de ses yeux.)

« Matt ? »

Pour toute réponse, le susnommé resserre sa prise sur l’épaule frêle. ( _Oui, c’est moi. Oui, je suis là._ ) Mello recouvre sa main de la sienne, et il la presse fébrilement – désespérément.

« J’ai un mauvais pressentiment, Matt… souffle-t-il d’une voix faible. Un très mauvais pressentiment. »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, on leur apprend la mort de L.

La clope au bec, accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre ouverte malgré l’averse, Matt fixe silencieusement la silhouette longiligne de Mello qui s’éloigne, et qui s’éloigne… Et puis qui disparaît, comme dispersée aux quatre vents.


End file.
